1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to flexible rule rewinding device capable of rewinding long distance flexible rules rapidly and with minimum effort to thereby increase the practical value of flexible rules.
2) Description of the Prior Art
In conventional long distance flexible rules, the measuring blades are directly rewound onto a shaft and there is considerable frictional resistance and, furthermore, after a flexible ruler is pulled out a long distance to a take a measurement, rewinding it requires much time and effort; to enable more convenience during flexible rule utilization, the inventor of the invention herein, based on many years of professional manufacturing experience, conducted research and development followed by extensive testing and improvement to enable the present invention to achieve superior practicality which culminated in the successful completion of the flexible rule rewinding device of the invention herein.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a flexible rule rewinding device capable of rapid and effortless flexible rule rewinding by reducing the frictional resistance of retraction and thereby improve the practical value of such devices.
To enable a further understanding by the examination committee of the structural particulars and other original content of the invention herein, the detailed description of the embodiments is accompanied by the brief description of the drawings below to further elaborate upon the advantages and innovative features of the present invention.